


Simply Complicated

by chibinecco



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro contemplates his relationship with Sanji in the only completely and totally stunted male way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/224581) by zo_chan1. 



> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting at the end.

Zoro sighed, staring at the navy grey porthole in Sanji's room. It was late, nearly morning again. He was perfectly fine with staying the night, but Sanji would fuss. But Sanji always fussed anyway, so what was the point?

Zoro stilled his breathing as much as he could to listen to the soft rise and fall of Sanji's chest. Warm and comfortable and sated.

It was only supposed to have been a release. It had always only supposed to have been a release. End the drought and move on.

But something about Sanji had Zoro coming back. Month after month. Week after week. Day after day. Again and again. He couldn't get enough, and to his utter confusion, neither could Sanji.

'Just a release' had turned into... what? Zoro sure as hell didn't know. He wasn't about to ask Sanji what they had. Sanji didn't care, and neither did he. Except that, he did care. Even after just that first 'just a release' he cared.

It was so simple, but at the same time too complicated for Zoro to comprehend. He stopped thinking, listened to the steady thump, thump, thump of Sanji's heart against his cheek and decided he didn't care, because he did.

It was simply complicated and that was all he cared about it.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOT FINALLY XP wrote my first SanjixZoro ficlet ^.^ it's short XD kind of a companion piece to [_this_](http://community.livejournal.com/onepieceyaoi/731832.html) ficlet written by [](http://zo-chan1.livejournal.com/profile)[zo_chan1](http://zo-chan1.livejournal.com/) called Understanding. I liked the fic and read it while I had no net, so decided to write my own little ficlet to go with it XP hope she doesn't mind XP


End file.
